


Little Things: Klaine

by lunalovespudding3



Series: Little Things [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, This is really just sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalovespudding3/pseuds/lunalovespudding3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100-word Klaine drabbles based off one-word prompts. A variety of themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things: Klaine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Wrong, Key, Trap, India, Muse

**Wrong**

"No!" Kurt exclaimed. "It's wrong!"

"Kurt, calm down," Blaine said in a soothing voice. "It's fine."

His boyfriend shook his head. "This décor is  _not_ fine! Blaine, this is our apartment! Our first apartment! This is the apartment we'll be living in for college! Mine with Rachel and Santana was okay, but this is  _us!_ This is where we'll eat bagels from the place down the street; it's there I'll comfort you after your first college breakdown, where you'll kiss me when I graduate... It has to be perfect."

"It is perfect." Blaine kissed his cheek. "Because it has you."

 

**Key**

One of the first things Blaine noticed about Kurt was that he almost never had to change the key of a song. His voice could go incredibly high, but could also reach low notes if he tried hard enough.

Blaine couldn't sing as high as Kurt could (although he could easily go lower). But he didn't really mind - their voices complemented each other perfectly. Mingling, soaring.

And Blaine was so lucky that he found someone who didn't care about his constant humming, because Kurt would join in and harmonize.

So they would sing their songs together, brilliant and bright.

 

**Trap**

One sunlit afternoon, Blaine and Kurt were kissing intensely in Kurt's room (Burt and Carole were working, and Finn was out with Rachel). It was the kind of thing they had gotten used to doing, a routine, so they were shocked when they heard the door opening.

A glance out the window told them that it was Burt. He clomped up the stairs, and the young couple froze. They were pretty much trapped here - Blaine couldn't hide in here forever, and certainly couldn't leave through the front door.

Blaine almost giggled as he began to climb out the window.

 

**India**

Kurt Hummel, the newest, youngest, biggest fashion designer, burst out of his workroom, displaying a brightly colored jacket.

"Do you like it?" He asked Blaine. "It's based off colors I saw everywhere in India."

The singer grinned. His boyfriend always took inspiration to make outrageous clothes, and people loved them. "It's amazing."

"Thanks." He gave Blaine a peck, but pulled away when he leaned in for more. "Careful! This is still a work in progress!"

"I love how dedicated you are," Blaine murmured.

"Speaking of dedicated, you have an album to write!" Kurt reminded him.

"Sh..." Blaine eased the jacket off.

 

**Muse**

People tended to think that only artists and writers had muses, but it also applied to singers.

To pour your heart and soul into a song, to give it real passion, you needed someone to sing to.

And now Kurt and Blaine both had their own muses. They had faces in their minds when they sang, and everyone could tell.

It was a light in their eyes, a growing of their smiles.

Kurt saw it on Blaine, and Blaine saw it on Kurt, and they knew the looks were for each other.

It was the presence of a muse.

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike the rest of the Little Thing series, there will be no more updates on this.  
> Review if you liked it, had an opinion, had no opinion, anything.


End file.
